Brave New World
by russetfurbr
Summary: The worst thing that could happen after Catherine's car crash. Rated due to possible violence.
1. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**I just like to picture Vincent in my head. **

**Especially when Jay Ryan is not wearing any shirt. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

**Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road **

Catherine opened her eyes, feeling them strangely heavy. The fogginess of sleep was still clouding her vision, but she understood immediately that she wasn't home because that room was nothing like her bedroom. It was absolutely boring; bare walls painted with an ugly shade of beige and a white ceiling. On top of everything, there was an annoying beeping sounding uninterruptedly close to her ear which made her moan.

"Cat!" Heather called, anxiety marring her voice. "Oh, Cat! You're finally awake. I was so worried."

Catherine tried to talk, but her throat burned with the effort and only a strangled noise left her lips.

"Don't try to talk yet. The doctor said you would feel discomfort. Here, drink a little water," her little sister said, putting a glass of water to her lips and gently helping her to lift her head so she could drink from it. "They had to intubate you. That's why your throat hurts," Heather explained after she drank two sips of the refreshing liquid.

The water really helped with the odd sensation in her throat; it wasn't much like a burn, more like her throat had been all scratched from the inside, but it was really difficult to emit sounds feeling like that. Cat stayed still, looking at the stressed face of her little sister and trying to remember why she was at a hospital.

After a few minutes, she tested her voice again, asking in a husky tone, "Wha... What... happened?"

Her throat burned with the effort and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to reign the pain and fight the drowsiness of sleeping medicine they had most certainly given her.

"Don't you remember?" the younger woman asked quietly.

Cat was too tired to force her non-collaborative mind to remember the information, shaking her heavy head slowly and tiredly, as if executing a herculean task. She was regaining consciousness of her own body, which ended up being not so good, because a lot of it hurt. Her shoulders, her ribcage and her head ached with a throbbing pain. Her legs didn't exactly hurt, but felt numb, a kind of tingly feeling, like when you spend a long time without stretching them. Her eyes closed of they own accord.

"Oh, Cat, it was horrible! That Sabrina bitch crashed my car when you were driving home and then she shot you! You were so brave shooting her back! Lucky for us, you're a better shot than she was. Evan and I found the car wreck, but you had lost so much blood... I thought..." Heather's voice failed and her sister opened her eyes to stare at the other woman's watering ones. "But you're okay, now!" she finished with a smile, her face wet by her tears.

The older woman felt so confused. Nothing that was coming out of her Heather's mouth made any sense.

"And then, there was this creature..." she continued, but Cat cut her off shortly.

"Sabrina? Who's Sabrina?" the injured woman whispered.

Heather's eyes went incredibly wide and she gasped, leaving the room hurriedly to find a nurse without bothering to answer Cat's question. She was convinced that one of the possible scenarios the doctors explained to her family that could occur after the accident had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Vincent jumped from the rooftop of the building next to the hospital and ran down the street towards it with inhuman speed, covered by the dark night, as soon as he noticed the last of Catherine's visitors leaving her room. He had already traced a strategic route to reach the hospital's service entrance, avoiding any surveillance camera. Only an attentive observer would see his blurry figure, but even so, said observer would probably think it was an optical illusion.

He was going out of his mind with Catherine's prolonged unconsciousness. Even though he was a doctor and he knew very well that her injuries had been severe and would take time to heal he was still worried. He also knew that the hospital's crew was very dedicated and competent, nonetheless he also knew that it wasn't a good sign for a patient to be in a natural coma for too long.

To make matters worse, the war veteran had to be extra careful to hide from the constant comings and goings of cops visiting her, having to watch over her from the highest building near the hospital, which provided him a good view, but not much hearing range. Therefore, he could only find out about her clinical condition during the late hours, when only the staff was allowed on her floor and he sneaked in, disguised in his old doctor's scrubs.

The long hours and days he spent waiting to get access to her medical chart on her bed were excruciating, but he was relieved to see her slow progress. The first one had been almost unbearable, pacing up and down the rooftop to try and listen to something at distance, which not only was unproductive but also gave him a major headache.

Vincent only had a little peace of mind when he finally was able to grab the chart and see with his own eyes that her surgery went well and the bullet hadn't damaged any internal organs. He hadn't left "her side" since the accident, only going home to get some rest that afternoon, after JT had yelled at him for half an hour through the phone, saying that Catherine would be furious when she woke up and learn that he was disregarding not only his safety but also his health.

Climbing the stairs to the seventh floor where she was in record time, he carefully opened the staircase door, looking for any movement. After certifying that no one was circulating the corridor at that moment, he entered her bedroom rapidly, closing the door with making any sound.

The brunette's head turned automatically to the door when she heard someone approaching her bed and Vincent's heartbeat increased with joy when he realized she was finally awake. She looked at him, curiosity showing in her incredibly beautiful hazel eyes, making them seem almost green at that moment, as if she hadn't expected to see him there. She was positively breathtaking and he took a moment to just observe her beauty and take it in.

"Catherine," he said in a sigh, putting so much emotion on that single word that it simply covered everything else he may have wanted to say.

"Something wrong, doctor?" she asked in a whisper, her cheeks coloring an adorable shade of pink.

Cat was taken by surprise with the sight of the doctor entering her room. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life, looking more like a model coming out of a fashion magazine to fulfill an unearthly fantasy than a doctor. His dark hair, cut wildly and falling down close to his amazingly enchanting brown eyes, contrasted perfectly with the light tan of his skin. He was looking at her with a disconcerting and perplexing intensity and the way he said her name made her feel like... like... Hell, she didn't know what she was feeling; maybe she was just still groggy from the medicine. He had a long scar marking his right cheek. She had an illogical and irrational urge to just touch it and caress it, lessening the pain the deep cut surely had inflicted on him. She felt her whole body heat up with embarrassment and her cheeks burning furiously.

"_Don't be ridiculous,"_ she berated herself in her thoughts. _"It's obviously healed. He probably doesn't even notice it anymore."_

Vincent was confused by her reaction. She seemed wary and almost shy, like she didn't know him at all. A terrifying thought crossed his mind and he hurried to grab her medical chart. And, being the lucky guy he was, his suspicion was confirmed.

"You're suffering of anterograde amnesia," he murmured, talking more to himself than to her.

"Yes, loss of recent memory. That was what Dr. Reid claims and she's probably right. I don't remember anything that happened on the night of my accident," the injured brunette woman explained, avoiding looking at him.

"_Damn! Stop drooling over him like a hormonal teenager! You're a cop, for God sake! Behave like one!"_ she admonished herself again.

"What's the last thing you remember, Ms Chandler?" Vincent questioned, assuming a professional tone in order to keep the appearances, already dreading her answer.

"I remember being called to investigate Ashley Webster's case. You see, I'm a police detective. According to my partner, that was six months ago. After that, there's nothing. I don't even remember my father's wedding, which people told me was beautiful," Cat explained, expressing deep sorrow when she talked about her father's wedding.

That was understandable; it must be horrible to forget about such a special thing. His heart would have ached for her if he wasn't so shocked by her revelation. Ashley Webster's case was the one case that led her to him. If she doesn't remember anything after the night they discovery the body that meant...

"I'm sorry, but who are you? Dr. Reid is my doctor and she already made her rounds," the female detective asked, unknowingly confirming his worst fears.

"I'm doctor Zalansky," he responded, lying about his name just to confirm his fears without a doubt.

"Really? I met a Zalansky in kindergarten. Vincent Zalansky. Do you happen to be a relative?" she replied, looking excited to find an old acquaintance again.

"I'm afraid not, Ms Chandler. Well, it's good to see you're recovering. It was nice talking to you. Feel better," the ex-soldier answered.

He was speaking yet again with the professional, cold tone appropriate to a doctor, so he could mask the dull pain that was crushing and devastating his heart. He gave her one last long look before leaving her room, knowing fair well that it would be the last time he would speak to her. Analyzing the situation objectively, it was better that way. He had always wanted to protect her from the dangers of knowing and keeping his secret, and that was something he didn't have to worry about anymore. Somehow fate had taken care of that for him.

Catherine Chandler no longer knew or much less remembered Vincent Keller or his secret.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Since "Out of Control" is coming to its end, I started to work on this plot that is spinning around my mind for quite some time. It'll be a collaboration with J M Holm. She has always the best insights and crazy ideas. **

**I'm not a doctor or anything. I researched the amnesia thing, but only found vague articles so I apologize if it eventually become too out of reality, but if it does remember that this is just a work of fiction.**

**Just so you know, the chapter's tittle does not refer to Oz. It's an old Elton John's song. Explaining the concept: to me the yellow brick road is the path to happiness. And Vincent just lost it because Cat won't be in his life anymore. Too confusing? I hope not. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and please don't make me beg for reviews? It really feels like you're doing it just because I'm needy. **

**See ya! ;)**


	2. Old Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**Old Flame**

Vincent walked in slow steps through the empty corridor, heading towards the hospital's exit. There was no hush anymore, no need to stay inconspicuous since he would never go back there. His mind was in turmoil and his heart was in pieces.

He had given up a long time ago the hope of having something as human as the romantic love he felt for Catherine to hold on to, to motivate him to keep going. Finding it felt like a blessing, like a reward for all the years he suffered and all his sincere regret over his mistakes. And now, within three days, that love had been taken away from him. Just like that, without warnings or explanations.

"Vincent! Vincent!" a female's voice yelled.

"_No! It's impossible!"_ he thought, recognizing the voice immediately.

Alex Salter.

His ex-fiancée. The one he abandoned to join the Army without a second thought and without a goodbye.

Then, he heard rapid footsteps and he panicked. She was running after him. He didn't know what to do so he entered the first empty room he saw, closing the windows and closing the door, leaving a little crack, just enough to see her when she would pass in front of it.

"Vincent Keller!" Alex shouted one more time, looking extremely confused and desperate.

He contemplated to let her go, to hide in the room's shadow until she gave up looking for him and to let her believe it was only a hallucination, only her mind playing tricks on her. His conscience didn't allow him to do that to her, though. He had already wronged her so much.

Maybe his mind was too messed up at that moment or maybe he was just too tired of all the lies that surrounded him. But in those brief moments he spent hiding in that dark room seemed crucial for the rest of his life. He had to make a decision. And he made the reckless one.

Besides, he couldn't risk having her asking people around and talking about seeing the ghost of a presumable dead super soldier.

When she passed the room's door, Vincent took advantage of his position and jumped on her, covering her mouth with his hand and pulling her to the room. She fought him, scared, but he shushed her and he calmed down once she recognized his voice.

"Oh, my God!" she half yelled amazed and threw herself in his arms, holding him tightly. "Vince, it's you! It's really you!"

He hold her back, needing desperately of some kind of comfort, even if Alex was giving it for a whole other reason. He let himself enjoy a little human contact. It had been so long! And, now, the only person he wished to hold and caress didn't know him anymore.

"Yes, Alex, it's really me! I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way!" he apologized.

"Vince!" she whispered, covering his face with kisses, still holding tightly to him.

"Alex, listen to me! No one can know I'm here! No one can know I'm alive! Can you do that, Alex? Can I trust you won't tell anyone about me?" he urged worriedly.

"Vince, what's going on?" the redheaded woman asked, still too shocked with his presence to fully understand what he was saying.

"I can't tell you here, Alex! I can't stay here for long! Please, trust me and don't tell anyone you saw me! Anyone, you understand?" he commanded firmly.

"Yes, yes! I won't! But..." she argued, but he didn't let her finish.

"It's important, but I have to go now! I'll find a way to find you later! I'll explain everything, but right now I have to go and you have to keep this to yourself. Alex, I'm begging you! Please, don't tell anyone!" the war veteran pleaded urgently.

"How... how...? Will... will I see you again?" the nurse inquired confused and scared.

"I'll find you!" he declared, kissing her forehead and flying out of the room.

Alex stood there astonished, not knowing what to do. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. The man she loved was still alive. After ten years, he came back to her.

A bright smile started to form in her lips.

Meanwhile, Vincent was running back home, feeling the world spinning around him. In just one night, he lost the love of his life and found his former love, someone long forgotten. He couldn't decide what he should do.

He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Three days barely sleeping and worrying sick about Catherine was paying its price now that he knew she would be okay.

She would be okay and out of his life!

The thought still hurt him so deeply that he found it difficult to breath every time it crossed his mind.

How many times would his world turn upside down in a matter of days? First, his brothers died, destroying his dreams of a happy future with his family. Then, he was turned into a monster, destroying his future as human. Now, a car wreck and a shot took Catherine from him, the last person holding him to the ground, the last thing keeping him sane, destroying his chance on being loved as a man again.

He should just turn himself to Muirfield. It would end up his misery once and for all. It would also be the coward way. Catherine would be outrageous that he was thinking about such thing if she still remembered who he was and he couldn't dishonor her memory – although he was pretty much alive – and the memory of what they had with cowardice.

He smiled bitterly, thinking about how ironic it was that, even not being a part of his life anymore, she still made him want to fight, she still made him want to live.

JT was at his side the minute he entered the door, a sign that he had been anxiously waiting for his arrival. His friend would definitely have an ulcer due to stress. Not only he was worried about Vincent and Catherine's romantic involvement, but also dreading that she wouldn't wake up and what that could do to the ex-soldier. On top of everything, Vincent was risking exposure like never before, refusing to leave "her side" until she woke up.

"Hey, JT!" Vincent greeted him apathetically.

"Hey, JT? That's all you have to say? Dude, I've been worry sick with you! How is Cat? Did she wake up yet?" the glassed man bombarded him, following him closely while he walked towards the couch.

"Yes, she woke up a few hours ago! She's fine, she'll recover!" he affirmed plainly, seating heavily on the couch and putting his head on his hands.

"Why do I have a feeling that these aren't good news?" JT questioned in a slower tone, feeling his friend's tension.

"It depends on the way you look at it. She woke up and she's fine, but she's suffering of retrograde amnesia," he informed, pain evident in his voice.

"What? It...? How...? Vincent, what did she forget?" the other man asked frenetically.

"The last six months of her life," the ex-doctor said, raising his head and looking at his roommate's eyes.

His depressed expression made JT feel like his heart had been cut in two pieces.

"Meaning that she doesn't know anything about us?" the professor whispered cautiously, almost afraid of the obvious answer.

"Am I not the luckiest guy on Earth?" Vincent asked rhetorically.

Both friends just looked at each other for a few minutes. JT placed his hand over his friend's shoulder and squeezed it lightly, in an attempt of comfort. He couldn't think of anything to say because he knew nothing he said would alter Catherine's condition, therefore, nothing could comfort Vincent.

"I'm so sorry, man!" he said penalized.

"At least, now we don't have to worry about her getting caught in the crossed fire with Muirfield! It's better this way, JT! She was risking too much being my friend," the ex-soldier tried to reason.

"She wasn't your friend and you know that! Dude, you both were in..." JT tried to argue, but Vincent didn't allow it.

"But we aren't anymore! At least, she isn't. And that's the way it'll be from now on. She'll be safe!" the hazel eyed man said convicted.

"And you'll be miserable! How is that fair?" JT observed.

"When was my life fair?" he responded bitterly. "There's more. I saw Alex on my way out of the hospital. She works there now."

"Alex? As in Alex Salter? As in your ex-fiancée?" the slightly bald man asked surprised.

"Yep! Directly from my past! She saw me!" Vincent informed in a tired voice.

"Oh, my God! What did you do?" JT half yelled, feeling his heart skipping beats due to his fear.

"What could I do, JT? Leaver her behind, thinking she was crazy and hallucinating with dead people? And she was running around in the hospital's corridor, crying my name! I couldn't just ignore her! So I took her to a quiet place and made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone about me. I promised to find her later and explain things," Vincent told him in short words.

"Are you insane? You just told me it's better for Cat to forget about you and now you want Alex to know?" his friends retorted.

"I won't tell her everything, JT. Just enough to make her understand that it's better for her to forget I'm still alive."

"Vincent, even the smallest thing you tell her could put her in danger!"

"I know! That's why I have to think clearly about all this. It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to try to get some sleep. We talk tomorrow, okay? Good night!" the war veteran said, heading towards his bedroom.

"_Great! We are so doomed!"_ JT thought in panic.

**A/N: I know I promised that I would concentrate on "Out of Control" until its end, but I was kinda inspired so I wrote a little bit more of this story.**

**Perhaps it's just my frustration with the poor resolution of the ex-fiancée from hell's arc speaking out loud!**

**What did you think?**

**See ya! ;)**


	3. Intrigued

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**Intrigued**

Catherine's slumber was disturbed by a noise. Turning her head slightly towards the door, she saw a nurse looking at her with curious eyes. She was a beautiful woman with fair skin, flaming red hair and blue eyes. She smiled warmly at her and the brunette felt at easy.

"Good morning," said the unknown nurse in a cheerful tone, hurrying to open the windows. "I'm Alex and I'll be your nurse while you're here," she turned to her and smiled again. "Well, until my shift is over, of course, but I'm sure you understood. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just had been shot. Wait, that's exactly what happened!" Cat replied with humor.

"Yeah, I know. It must have been really traumatic," Alex commented, sympathetic.

"According to my sister, pretty much. Since I managed to get myself some amnesia, I can't say that I'm traumatized. I keep telling myself that that's the bright side of it," the brunette said with preoccupation on her voice.

"Hey, chin up! I'm sure you'll be fine! You did great on the surgery and you're recovering pretty well. Maybe you just need time for your memory come back," the nurse tried to cheer her up.

"I hope so. Did Dr. Zalansky discuss something about my condition with you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry... who?" the red headed woman asked, seeming surprised.

"Dr. Zalansky. He came to see me last night," the injured woman said, insecure.

"I don't know any Dr. Zalansky," Alex informed with a wink of worry in her forehead.

Cat was taken aback for that information. There was something odd about that handsome doctor, but the detective couldn't put her finger on it. Knowing that her nurse didn't know him made her a little bit anxious.

"No? Tall, dark haired man with a scar on his left cheek. He's kind of hard to miss," she described, feeling her cheeks burning while saying the last sentence.

"_What is wrong with you?"_ the hazel eyed woman berated herself in her thoughts.

Alex froze in shock. "Vince!" she exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

"Oh, you do know him!" Cat said, confused.

A million thoughts crossed Alex's mind in those few seconds. While she stared at the dark haired woman laying on the hospital's cot, she revised the conversation she had with her fiancé the previous night. He said that he couldn't be seen and that she couldn't tell anyone about him, but he had visited that unknown woman. She had been trying to find out what Vince was doing there since it was clear that he wasn't aware that she worked there. Thus, he wasn't in the hospital because of her.

The answer simply fell down on her lap. He had been there to see that woman.

Although she had found the reason for his visit, that revelation brought more questions to his mysterious appearance. Catherine Chandler didn't seem to know him. She might had forgot about him because of her amnesia, but that didn't explain why he had pretended to be one of her doctors. Confused as she was, Alex remembered pretty well of the panicked expression on Vince's face when he begged her to not share with anyone that he was still alive. Therefore, she decided to cover up for him until she could understand why it was so necessary for everyone to think he was dead.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" she replied, awkwardly, and tapped her forehead lightly. "This head of mine! That was my friend. He's studying something about amnesia cases. Don't ask me what. I don't understand a single word of what he says about it. He asked me if he could see your chart. I thought it wasn't a big deal. I should have asked you first."

Cat didn't miss the nurse's odd behavior and the way she averted her eyes. It was obvious that she was lying, but she couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was just the fact that she got caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to do, but something about that woman seemed off. The brunette's investigative instincts told her that there was a lot more to that than the nurse was willing to share. Since she was bonded to stay on that cot for a few more days, she decided to pretend that she believed her so, hopefully, the red haired woman could relax enough to betray herself and reveal what was wrong later.

"It's fine. In fact, you can bring him here to talk to me if he wants," she said smiling sweetly.

Somehow, that smile seemed like the one a cat would give to a mouse right before eating it to Alex's eyes. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and decided that the best defense in that case was retreating.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I already tired you enough. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," the nurse replied, also smiling, and left the room.

Cat got really intrigued by that entire situation. First, a mysterious doctor showed up in her room to check on her. _After_ her regular doctor had done that. Second, her nurse acted all weird when she mentioned said doctor. Then, said nurse lied to her, possibly to cover whatever the doctor was doing. And third, there was something about that guy, something that she couldn't put her finger on, but that kept her revising their brief meeting.

Something was up and she was determinate to find out what was it.

Alex walked quickly to the nurse's station, far away from Catherine's room, wanting to avoid her at any costs. She was really confused and stressed, not knowing what to do. A lot of questions were spinning around her mind.

Why was Vince there to see her? Who was she? How did he know her? Did she know him? If she did, he was obviously one of the things she forgot. Why wouldn't he tell her who he was? What kind of involvement they had? The Asian descent woman was really beautiful with those bright hazel eyes and petite frame...

No! She wouldn't think like that! Vince would never do that to her!

He had gone missing in a war and found a way to come back home. She had a feeling that all that secrecy had something to do with his time in Afghanistan and that he was suffering of some kind of PTSD. Alex knew that Catherine was a cop. Maybe there was some kind of danger involving him and she had known something about it before her accident. Either way, she would demand a detailed explanation of everything as soon as he contact her.

She berated herself again for being so impulsive when she found him. She got so excited and entranced in the euphoria of having the love of her life back from the dead that she simply didn't think about practical, ordinary things like asking his phone number. She was stuck to wait for his contact. But she wasn't worried about that. He promised to contact her and Vince never went back on his word.

Then again, he did join the Army and left without saying goodbye when they were supposed to get married. She understood, of course. Vince was simply devastated with his brother's dead. Even when he did that, she never doubted him, though. She knew he would go back to her when he found what he was looking for. Unfortunately, his family and fiancée were told that death had found him first.

Destiny had joined their paths again, though, and she was certain that there was a good reason for that. She was delirious to know that she had been right all the time. She never forgot Vince and now he was back to her life. She had won what she had been asking for in all her prayers since she was found out about his death. A second chance.

Vince would contact her. Soon. She just knew that.

**A/N: Did you forget about this story? Well, I don't! :-D I just wanted to end "Out of Control" before proceeding with it. **

**I know I could have write this chapter using a lot of things from the show, but I simply refuse to watch those four eps again. Please, don't force me.**

**Did I ever mentioned how much I loathed the dumb red head calling Beast "Vince"? No? Well, I did. A lot. I don't think I ever hated a nickname so much. **

**The chapter's title refers to both Cat and the dumb nurse. Both women are very intrigued with Vincent's secrets and everything that is going on. **

**What did you think so far?**

**See ya! ;)**


	4. It Knocks on Your Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**It Knocks on Your Door**

The first lights of a new day found Vincent wide awake. He had thrashed on his bed for hours, unable to relax, until he got so tired that sleep overcame his unquiet mind. The blissful state of calm that unconsciousness provided didn't last long, though, maybe three or four hours, until his mind started to work on remembering him about his misfortune again through a foggy nightmare and woke him up.

It might seem odd to think about your own mind as a separate entity, but that was exactly how the ex-soldier felt in that moment. He didn't want to think about anything, to remember why he was feeling so miserable or to feel that lonely void in his heart. He just wanted to forget. For the first time, he wished he was in that accident instead of Catherine for an entire selfish reason. He wanted to be the one forgetting about everything.

Of course, it would be very dangerous for the world around him if he didn't know about his alter ego, but he was sure JT would remind him about it as soon as he woke up.

JT entered the space they used as kitchen and living room feeling still a little slow due to sleep. He had and had promised to one of his students a few minutes to discuss some topics before the class started so he got up earlier than he normally would on his early class days. He wasn't really surprised to see Vincent looking through the windows, but he wished to be wrong at least once on that particular matter.

He didn't know what to do to help his friend and that frustrated him. Ever since his childhood friend knocked on his door, looking more like a homeless person than a soldier, with a scarred, pale and frightened face saying that his life was in danger, he was the one to help him and he got used to it. Changing that little pattern was hard for him.

"You know, despite being a petite woman, I'm sure Cat's very capable of kicking your ass. You said countless times that she's tough and a good fighter. In fact, you mentioned that she took those Muirfield's agents alone on the train's platform," the professor said calmly while filling a mug with fresh coffee. He sipped on it and sighed. "Ah, thank you, lord, for automatic coffee machines!"

"What in the world does that mean?" Vincent asked with a tired voice, knowing that there was certainly some kind of sarcasm on JT's enigmatic statement.

"It means that she'll kick your ass so hard when she remembers you that I'm almost pitying you," he explained, clicking his tongue with a 'tsk' sound and added almost cheerfully, "That'll be painful. Ever since she beat me up with my own baseball bat, I make sure to avoid getting on her way."

"Not every patient of retrograde amnesia remember everything," the ex-soldier whispered.

"And not every one of them permanently forget about everything. But, since you'll be an ass about this, I'll just wait with the bandages, in case you need a fix up."

"JT, her condition is serious. It's not something to make fun at."

"Oh, I know that. And I'm pretty concerned about her. I would visit her in the hospital if we didn't have to pretend we don't know her. That doesn't change the picture of her kicking badly your sorry ass in my mind, though. And that, my friend, is simply hilarious!"

"Is there a real conversation in all this cute ramble of yours or you actually just took the day to make fun of me?" Vincent asked, showing irritation.

JT sighed, giving up his sarcastic remarks to try and put some sense into his roommate's thick head.

"I just don't get it, man," he spoke in a more sympathetic tone. "You spent nine years following that girl around. You just couldn't stay away from her, even after we discuss about it. Exhaustively. I almost had a heart attack the first time she entered our living room and she did it because you deliberately hide from me that you became friends with her. You couldn't help yourself. You risked exposure just to have a dance with her on her father's wedding. Don't even get me start with her. She just kept coming back, no matter how scaring you were or how dangerous it could be. Now, you're just letting her go and it's not even for a good reason. You don't know for sure if she won't remember you later. Can you just think about how hurt she'll be, knowing that you simply gave up on her?"

Guilt twisted Vincent's stomach. He didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to make her suffer because she had enough suffering for a life time. That was the entire purpose of him pulling himself out of her life. She was too good. She deserved to have a life as good as her heart. He couldn't doom her to a half-life by his side.

"Yes, JT, I thought about that. That's exactly why I have to stay away. If one day she remembers, she'll think I gave up. She'll be hurt and she'll want to forget about me for good. Then, she'll be safe. No more Muirfield, no more running and hiding, no more lies or life-threatening situations. I never wanted her to get involved in the mess of my life, anyway," he responded with a convincing sadness.

"What about Alex? Will you involve her in the mess of your life?"

"I still don't know what to do about her."

"V, you're making a huge mistake. Too bad you don't want to listen to me," JT argued and sighed again. "I have to go. Don't do anything stupid while I'm out, okay? I'll bring Chinese tonight."

He didn't do anything stupid, but he had to admit that staying inside the warehouse while Catherine was laying in a hospital bed was torturing. He could go there and hide in the same rooftop he used as shelter while she was unconscious, but he decided that he needed their hiding place's tranquility to figure out what to do about his ex-fiancée.

He didn't want to see her again. Too many things – bad things – happened to him after he left the country as her fiancé, ten years ago. He wasn't the man that loved Alex Salter anymore and he was ashamed of it in a way because she didn't deserve to be forgotten. He wished that he wasn't so lost and full of hate after his brothers' death that he felt like he had to leave everything, including her, behind so he could have his revenge.

There was nothing he could do to change the past, though, and he knew that his mistakes had leaded him to Catherine. Thus, he couldn't say that he wished nothing happened. Catherine was worth every single tear he had cried over the years.

Alex saw him, though, and he couldn't risk to let her wandering around with questions. Curiosity was a powerful and dangerous motivator. If she started searching for him, she could drawn unwanted attention to herself and he didn't want that guilt added to his already overloaded pot of regrets. Talking to her in private was really his best and only option. He would delay it the best he could, though. That wasn't a conversation he was eager to have.

JT came back with Chinese food, as he promised, and they ate in silence, both avoiding the subject at hand. The professor wanted to watch the game and the ex-doctor made him company, only half seeing the players fighting for the ball. There was a time when he couldn't take his eyes from the screen while the game was on. Alex complained about that several times. Nowadays, he couldn't stay still for half the time, though. His mind was always somewhere else. Looking for a new formula to cure his altered DNA, wanting to be normal or worrying about Catherine's security.

"I have to get some air, JT. I'm suffocating inside this place after spending the day in," he declared in the game's break.

"You're going to see her, right?" the professor asked, sharply. "So much for staying away."

"I've spent nine years watching her from afar. It won't be that difficult to do it again."

"Yeah, but back then you didn't know how good it was to have Cat looking at you the way she did."

The memory of her eyes softening at his sight squeezed his heart. Yes, that was an incredible sensation!

"JT, please, you're not making this easy!" he complained.

"I wasn't intending to. I have to use the bathroom. Stay safe and tell me how Cat's doing later, okay?" JT responded, leaving the room.

The tall man followed his friend's steps until he disappeared of his line of sight. He wasn't really observing him, his eyes were merely following movement while his mind was occupied with his current worries, Alex being the most urgent of them. Catherine was still in the front of all his thoughts, but he had to find a way to talk to Alex and make her forget about him, make her continue to live her life as if he was really dead.

Slowly, Vincent left the warehouse and made his way to the hospital, taking his time between his jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he got there. He knew that Catherine was relatively save after waking up and that made him a little more relaxed. Frankly, he was delaying his arrival because, despite what he said to JT, he didn't want to observe her from afar anymore. Experimenting life with her in it was like a drug and he was addicted. Maybe it would be better if he kept his distance from her, but he hadn't been able to do so since that dreadful night in the woods and he didn't believe he could ever do it.

She was sleeping peacefully with the TV on, looking healthier than the last time he saw her. Her cheeks had regained that beautiful faint-rose tone that he loved so much. A nurse got in the room to check on her and he was glad that it wasn't Alex. The lady made a routine check up, carefully not to wake the patient, shut off the TV, and smiled to herself. Vincent somehow breathed better when he saw the woman's little smile. She wouldn't have that reaction if her patient wasn't in good condition. He sighed, thinking that he couldn't sneak into her room anymore to check on the chart and that he would have to rely on facial expressions to know about her, since he couldn't hear what people talk in her room from that distance.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, looking at her beautiful face while she slept. The only thing he knew was that she had a calming effect on him. He had been on the edge the entire day, but that vanished at the sight of her. His heartbeat calmed down and all the stress left his body. He was a tranquil man looking at the woman he loved.

Suddenly, Alex's voice came to him, taking him out of his oneiric state, and he looked to the hospital's entrance. Since she was outside, he could hear her. She was still far from his full hearing rage, thus he couldn't grasp what she was saying, but her tone was too familiar for him, he could recognize it from miles. His ex was obviously saying goodbye to a male co-worker with a smile. The guy waved and went back inside while she turned to the opposite street.

She seemed tired, her shoulders slightly bowed, her head down and her smile fainting as soon as her friend turned his back. She was walking fast, the way she used to do when she was worried or stressed, as if the speed would make her solve whatever problem she had faster. He couldn't help, but smile. Not that her preoccupation was amusing; it was just nice to see that some things hadn't changed.

Vincent's eyes shifted unconsciously to a lonely figure walking behind her. A man, not much taller than her. Something about the guy's behavior seemed suspect. His heartbeat was accelerated, he wore dark clothes, hard to notice at night and was trying to hide his face while still paying attention to her every move. The math was simple. A stalker.

His eyes flashing gold for a second, the ex-soldier decided to follow them because he didn't want to deal with the consequences of rushed judgment. Something inside of him told him that he wasn't wrong, though. His instincts seemed to have maximized along with his strength after the experiments.

Apparently, the hospital wasn't far from Alex's place because she just kept walking for a few blocks, the man right behind her, only distant enough to keep inconspicuous. Alex turned into a relatively desert street and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. That was when the man jumped on her, trapping her body against the wall with his own, putting a knife on her neck.

Vincent didn't think twice before jumping down the rooftop behind them while the man said to her in a threatening tone, "I saw you with that guy in the hospital, all cozy and friendly, like the little slut you are! I bet he'll miss you! I've been dreaming about this for a long time."

Alex was too scared and the man was too focused on her to notice Vincent's fast landing and even faster run. In seconds, he was grabbing the guy's jacket and throwing him against the opposite wall. The ex-soldier was breathing heavily, trying to contain his bestial side and staying focused on not using exaggerate force. His mind was sharp enough to keep his attention focused on the fight at hand and to marvel at the incredible amount of control he gained over his change after taking Vanessa's serum at the same time.

The man jumped to his feet quickly and ran away. Vincent took a step forward to follow him, but Alex threw herself on his arms, restraining him.

"Oh, God! Thank you, Vince! I was so scared!" she said in an urgent tone.

He should see it coming, but he was so focused on keeping control of his monstrous side that he simply wasn't following her actions.

Next thing he knew, Alex Salter was kissing him.

**A/N: Did you get the chapter's title meaning? LOL**

**Dumb nurse kissing Vincent! Oh, my eyes, my eyes! Why am I writing this fic again? **

**The stalker thing was a good excuse to bring Vincent close to Alex, I just didn't like the way it was solved. Really, guys, put a patient that just got out a dangerous surgery to protect dumb nurse from a psycho and she being okay with it? Was that some kind of joke I couldn't follow?**

**UGH! I want a campaign to make the producers do a "director's version" of our show in DVD. It's almost an urban legend that the scripts are way better than what we saw on the screen on 1****st**** season. **

**Maybe if they release a DVD with all the shooting and the scripts' full text, we can actually understand what the writers wanted with Alex's presence. Not to mention the pregnancy scare, that lasted exactly 5 seconds. What in the world was that? UGH again!**

**Any thoughts on this chapter?**

**See ya! ;)**


	5. The Hurtful Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**The Hurtful Truth**

They sat in awkward silence in the living room of Alex's apartment, drinking the tea she made for them. Vincent had a feeling that she went to prepare the beverage just to have an excuse to get away from him until she could put herself together. She was really shaken up by all the events of that night.

"Alex, who was that man?" he asked, putting his mug of tea on the coffee table in front of them.

"I have no idea, Vince. I never saw him before."

"Well, he obviously saw you a lot. He seems to know about your routine and schedules. Hadn't you notice anything out of ordinary around you?"

Alex's eyes went wide with realization and she informed Vincent about how she had been noticing strange things happening, like e-mails being erased and her mail messed up.

"Why didn't you go to the police? This is serious, your life can be at risk," he said worriedly.

"I did, Vince! They didn't care about my complaints and never returned my calls. Maybe it was because I didn't know there was a person really doing that. I must have sounded paranoid," she explained. Then she lowed her voice, sounding scared, and asked, "Do you think he'll come back?"

He sighed, got up and started to pace in front of her, wishing he had another answer to give, but it wouldn't do her any good to make her see the world with pink glasses. She had to be prepared to deal with that man.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I do," he said firmly.

She shivered and looked at the floor, seeming really lost and frightened before asking, "You think I should go to the police again? Maybe now they'll believe me."

"That would be good, but I don't think they'll be able to do much. None of us really saw the guy to give them a physical description or anything like that. You don't know who he is or why he's following you so they won't have a lead to start looking at this guy," the war veteran replied, wrecking his brain to find a solution to the problem.

"Vince, what am I going to do? That man wanted to... wanted to..." Alex couldn't finish the sentence.

She put her hand over her mouth to suppress the sob that came before a tear rolled down her cheek. She seemed like someone that was about to vomit. It was a pitiful sight. He sat by her side again and hugged her with one arm, worried about her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, letting silent tears relieve her stress.

Seeing her like that made him take a risky decision. It was necessary, though. He would take care of her at least once. He had failed to protect her from pain before and he didn't want to repeat his mistake.

"Calm down, Alex. Everything is going to be fine. Listen, I'll give you my phone so we can be in touch. We'll catch this guy before he does anything with you. I want you to call me if something else happens, okay? No matter how small."

She smiled through her tears. That was the Vincent Keller she remembered, always taking care of her, making sure she was safe and happy.

"Okay! I'm so happy we're together again, Vince. I missed you so much. You have no idea how painful all these years had been," she declared fervently.

Vincent sighed again, feeling like a complete ass, knowing that he would have to break that frail woman's heart one more time. As if he hadn't already made her suffer more than she could bare. More than she ever deserved. He couldn't let her have any illusions, though. And, after that declaration, he was sure she was full of them.

He took her by the arms and gently pushed her up so she could look at his face and said, "Alex, we're not together again and we'll never going to be anymore. You need to understand that. I stayed away and let you believe I was dead for a reason. Bad things happened to me when I was in Afghanistan and I'm a hunted man now. Your life is at risk just because I'm in you apartment. I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you because of me, Alex. I already hurt you too much and I know that. You don't know how much I regret what I did. About not being honest and saying goodbye before I left. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't have suffered so much. There's nothing I can do to change that, though. The only thing _I can_ do is tell you that I'm deeply sorry about all the things I did wrong with you and ask for your forgiveness. But I need you to know that nothing else can come up from this reunion. I'll help you until we get rid of this psycho stalker that wants to hurt you, then I'll disappear again. It's better to everyone, specially you. You can't deal with the new me, honey! Believe me!"

Alex was so astonished that she stopped crying. That was even worse than having him pulling away and not corresponding her kiss. When he did that, she had fooled herself into believing that he was just worried about that horrible man coming back and hurting them both. When he said that they should go inside her apartment, she thought he wanted to be alone with her. Not even in her worst dreams she had expected him to say that.

"Why were you in Catherine Chandler's room, Vince?" she asked abruptly, her mind making connections that she had denied vehemently until that moment.

"W-What?" the war veteran said, taken aback.

"I know you were in the hospital to see her. I was shocked when she asked me about you. I mean, she didn't asked about Vincent Keller directly, but about the doctor with a scar that went to see her last night. She has retrograde amnesia and, apparently, she forgot about you. But I'm sure you already knew about that."

"She asked about me?" Vincent asked, incredulous.

He tried to hide the smile that made his eyes shine, keeping his head low and his voice composed. But it was useless. She saw it.

"Yes," she replied in a neutral tone.

"What did you tell her?" he pressed, trying his hardest to replicate her tone and suppress his anxiety.

"_She asked about me!"_ his heart was shouting happily to his brain.

"That you were a friend studying cases like hers. She seemed to buy it. Vince, who is her?"

He was torn between the happiness of knowing that she had wanted to know about him, even if she didn't remember who he was, and his resolution to let her forget about everything. To forget about him.

"A friend. We helped each other in the past. I was worried about her accident and went to see her. She thought that I was one of her doctors and I didn't correct her. It's better for her to forget about me. The same way you should do," he explained, trying to make their relationship seem less than it really was to the nurse.

"I see..." the redheaded woman whispered, looking deep in thoughts.

"None of that matters right now. We have to find out who is this stalker guy and neutralize him."

"So, let me see if I get it straight. You're actually saying that I spent the last ten years of my life loving you and, when I have you back, it's just to tell me we can't be together again?" Alex asked, not caring about his concerns with her stalker.

"Alex, please, understand. I tortured myself with guilt due to what I did to you. I never thought you would get stuck in the past like this. I thought that you would be married with three kids by now."

A tear rolled down her cheek when she murmured, "That was _our_ dream, Vince."

"A dream that didn't come true, Alex. And I'm deeply sorry about that, believe me. There were times when I wished I was really dead just so I didn't feel the pain of being away from you and my parents. But I got over that with time, Alex. That's in the past. Today, I honestly believe that us not getting married was for the best. It just wasn't meant to be," the dark haired man replied sadly.

"Is this because of her?" she said almost inaudible.

Vincent looked at her with wide eyes. He had forgot how much Alex knew him, how perceptive she was. Then again, he wasn't really that good at hiding his love for Catherine. JT had figured it out almost instantaneously, too.

"No, it's not. It's because I can't lie to you, not after spending almost ten years letting you believe I was dead. It's because I can't lead you to something that won't happen. You just don't deserve that. I'm so, so sorry, Alex. I'll always love you. You're special and incredible. But I'm not in love with you anymore," he declared with all the sincerity of his heart.

"I'm tired, Vince," she said with an infinite sadness in her voice. "I guess you better go now. Thank you for your help today. Don't worry, I won't take any risk tonight. I'll lock up the door and the windows. I just need some time to think about my life. We can talk later, okay?"

The war veteran looked at her tears and her sad face, letting the sight punch his heart with full force. He deserved that pain. He deserved to see her so broken and unhappy. In a way, he was having a small revenge on himself for making her suffer like that.

"Okay, Alex. Stay safe, okay?" he took a notebook that was beside her phone and wrote his number on it. "Call me tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

He was out of her apartment before she could say anything else. It was a good thing, though. She needed some time to think things through. He had denied, but she knew him all too well. It was obvious that Catherine Chandler wasn't just _his friend_ and _she_ was the reason for his rejection.

Think. She needed to think.

Vince was the love of her life. She spent the last ten years without him and she thought that her life was over. He had miraculously came back, though. Their story wasn't over yet. She just knew that. She wouldn't give him up that easily.

She just needed a plan.

**A/N: I loooooooved this chapter! My God, I'm a genius! And so modest, too! Hahahahahh**

**How I wished something like that had happened in our show. (sad sigh)**

**Guys, you need to have more faith in me. I had a lot of reviews hinting that you think I'm going to torture you with VAlex. Ugh! Just the thought of it make me tremble. **

**Don't worry. This isn't going anywhere near that. The End of the Rainbow is the one you should be dreading. LOL.**

**See ya! ;)**


	6. A New Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights of Beauty and the Beast. This is just for entertaining purposes.**

**A New Face**

Cat was exercising at the hospital's corridor.

Not that someone could actually call walking up and down the same space over and over in the lowest pace she ever walked exercising, but it was better than nothing.

She was about to explode with frustration with the weakness of her body after the surgery and she couldn't handle to spend another minute laying on that unfamiliar – and not very comfortable – hospital's bed. Her doctor said that it would be a good idea to start putting her body to work. She said that, for her body to respond the same way it did before the shooting, it would be necessary to take the first steps, so she let her have a few minutes to walk.

As boring as it was to walk on that long corridor with white walls and silence, it was better than stay in bed trying to find something good to watch on TV, since it was difficult to type on her computer with the vials and her wounded shoulder.

Cat was also trying to distract her mind from her new favorite hobby. Try as she might, she couldn't stop remembering the brief encounter she had with that mysterious doctor. It was simply ridiculous. He spent like ten minutes in her room and she was absurdly crushing on him. She tried her hardest to be rational and adult, berating herself for that adolescent behavior, but it was useless. The simple memory of his husky voice saying her name made her heart beat faster. And the most outrageous of all things: she missed him! Badly!

Every time someone entered her room in the last two days, her heart jumped in her chest because she was expecting the person to be him. She was waiting anxiously for a man that she didn't know at all, that had absolutely no ties to her. There was not one single reason to make Dr. Zalansky return to her room or for her to expect that.

Her mind refused to accept that, though. It was crazy, absurd and embarrassing, but she couldn't avoid it. Her heart just did what it wanted, it was like she had absolutely no control over her emotions. That was certainly the most unexpected side effect of the shooting trauma. Because a weird kind of PTSD was the only explanation she could come up to justify that odd attachment she felt about that doctor.

"Feeling better already?" a male voice sounded on the empty corridor.

She turned around as quickly as she managed with her current slow pace and trying not to disturbing the vial in her vein to find a male nurse smiling at her. She couldn't resist to smile back.

He had a handsome and friendly face framed by golden curly hair and sparkling gray eyes. He was almost as tall as Dr. Zalansky, but his body wasn't as muscular, despite his well defined muscles.

"_Oh, my God! I'm obsessed. Now I'm comparing random guys with him,"_ the brunette thought, taken aback by her own insanity.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little better. Thank you," she replied, not sure how to respond to his statement and trying to shake the image of Dr. Zalansky from her mind at the same time.

"It's good to see you walking around, Detective Chandler!" he affirmed, still smiling.

"Thank you! It's good to walk again," she said, feeling a little less awkward.

"We all were praying for you, you know? We have a soft spot for injured cops here and we're really glad to know that you'll be all right. I'm Robert Donaldson, by the way. I'm actually an ER nurse, but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything," he offered, sounding very sincere.

"Thanks, Robert, but I'm not planning on needing another nurse. I want to get out of here the sooner I can," she refused in a cheerfully matter.

Cat liked that guy already. He seemed so reliable and confident. She was sure he was a dedicated professional.

"That's the spirit, Detective!" he replied with a bright smile.

"Call me Catherine!" she offered and regretted instantaneously. For some unknown reason, she couldn't stand to have him calling her by her given name. She decided to change her offer, then. "Cat! Call me Cat! Everyone does that!"

"Cat it is, then!" he repeated, apparently not caring about her odd behavior.

"Not that I'm complaining to have your company, but being an ER nurse, aren't you supposed to be... you know... in the ER?" she asked, trying to change her own trail of thoughts.

"Oh, right! Yeah, I should, but I'm actually on my break and I wanted to talk to Alex Salter. Did you see her?" he explained.

As in a cue, Alex got out of one of the rooms and smiled at Robert. Cat thought that her smile faded when she noticed his company and that confirmed her theory that the nurse had been avoiding her ever since they talked about her doctor friend.

"_Oh, no! Not again,"_ the petite female thought when she realized that her mind had drifted off to the scarred doctor again.

"Hey, Rob!" Alex greeted, somehow nervously.

"Oh, hey, Alex! I was just telling Cat here how much the folks in the hospital wanted her to get better," Robert said.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind me stealing your friend for a couple of minutes," Cat added, trying to measure the redheaded woman's reaction.

There was definitely something wrong about that woman. Cat simply didn't trust her. It was like some sixth sense was telling her that Alex Salter wasn't what she seemed.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! Actually, this is kind of perfect," Alex replied, looking between them with curiosity and another emotion that Cat couldn't quite place.

"Can we talk in private, Alex?" Rob asked, taking Cat out of her suspicions.

"Oh, don't worry, Robert! I was about to return to my room, anyway. I guess I already tired myself enough for today," the hazel eyed woman said before Alex had the chance to respond and turned to go back to her room.

"Bye, Cat! I see you around," Rob answered in that friendly tone of his.

Alex didn't say anything, looking lost in thought. Cat thought that it was a little rude of her to not say anything, but she wasn't expecting another thing from her. It sounded to her like that woman was fiercely hiding something from her and she presumed that having her befriending Alex's friend wasn't on the redheaded woman's plans.

Cat entered her room feeling oddly drained, as if that little walk through the corridor had tired her more than an entire day at the precinct. The brunette hated feeling so weak. Rationally, she knew that it would take a while for her to recover her form, but there was an odd restless feeling bothering her.

She thought that it was due to that God awful amnesia thing. It was really unnerving knowing that she was missing out six months of her life. Even though the doctors said that it could be only a temporary thing, a mere reflex of her mind, a way to protect herself from more harm, it still made her feel like there was something really important that she should remember.

She sighed, laying on the bed and looking out of the window. Ever since she woke up, Cat took the habit of looking at the rooftop of the building next to the hospital. She couldn't explain why. Her eyes seemed to search for it on their own accord, as if they were looking for something.

And the weirdest thing was that her heart seemed to tighten on her chest every time she certify that there was nothing there. A part of her wanted to just climb the stairs to that rooftop and stay there, like, somehow, that was where she was supposed to be. It was so odd. She was definitely having a weird PTSD.

From the rooftop of the building next to the hospital, Vincent sighed relieved when he saw his Catherine laying back on her bed. He had been worried sick from the moment she got up. He knew she was still fragile due to the surgery and he worried about her walking around all by herself. There was little chance of something bad happening to her inside the hospital and he knew that, but it was hard for him to see her in that condition, knowing how strong she was. Even harder was knowing that he couldn't help or support her.

She looked out of the window, seeming to be searching for something right where he was and his heart jumped in his chest. A part of him, the irrational and deeply in love part, wanted desperately that she found him there, even though he knew quite well she couldn't possibly see him from that distance.

JT was right, as always. It wouldn't be easy to live the rest of his life away from her.

**A/N: Not a little bit of inspiration lately. **

**After the rumors of another love interest for Vincent and Cat when the new season starts, I don't know if I'll continue being a faithful beastie anymore. I just can't handle another Alex's arc. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm not sure if it's any good. I just can't seem to find enough energy to create good things for BatB with my disappointment. **


End file.
